1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multilayer printed wiring board and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A proposed multilayer printed wiring board includes a stress relaxing layer of low elastic modulus disposed on the build-up layer, mounting electrodes that are disposed on the upper surface of this stress relaxing layer, and a conductor pattern on the build-up layer connected to the mounting electrodes by conductive posts (see Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 58-28848 and Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-36253). For example, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2001-36253 discloses a multilayer printed wiring board 100, in which a low elastic modulus layer 140 is laminated onto the upper surface of a build-up layer 130, and a conductor pattern 132 on the upper surface of the build-up layer 130 and mounting electrodes 142, formed on the upper surface of the low elastic modulus layer 140, are connected by via holes 150 as shown in FIG. 12.